Fazer o que? É a vida!
by Mady Potter Cullen
Summary: Lilian Evans era uma garota normal, com um diario! Quer saber o que ela escrevia? Leiaa!  [JL]
1. Junho I

**N/A: Só pra deixar claro, nada aqui é meu! Infelizmente, pois se não u Sirius seria meu e u rabixo não existiria! E a família Potter seria grande e feliz! **

**Boa leitura e COMENTEEEEM!**

xXx

** Fazer o que? É a vida! **

_ 02 De Junho – Historia da Magia_

Férias, como eu queria férias, ficar um tempo com os meus pais e infelizmente com a intragável da minha irmã, Petúnia, eca. Porem tudo tem seu lado bom, (sim ter que aturar a Petúnia tem seu lado bom!) como ficar dois meses longe do galinha, desprazível, irritante, arrogante, lindo... Quer dizer ficar longe do Potter é o que importa não é?

São para isso que existem as férias! Dois maravilhosos meses sem escutar aquela irritante frase:_ "Lily quer sair comigo?", _porem o meu único probleminha é que falta UM MÊS para as minhas merecidas férias! Ou seja, ainda escutarei muitos _"quer sai comigo Lily?"_e seus derivados.

Acredita que aquele idiota acaba de espichar o anormalmente grande pescoço dele para saber o que eu tanto escrevo aqui? Aiiin como eu o odeeeeio! Bom, comecei a escreve esse diário hoje, para poder por meus pensamentos em ordem sabe? Bom, dã você é um caderno de pergaminhos, ou seja [n/a:cervejaaaa... sorry não me agüentei u.u não expressa opinião, o que é muito bom!

Pois você não vai ficar falando para eu sair com o trasgo do Potter, que ele realmente gosta de mim, como se ele não ligasse somente para o próprio umbigo, e essas coisas.

Isso é tão bom, mas olha só, aqui estou eu tentando me apresentar (tudo bem que é para um diário, mas...) e olha em que assunto estamos: Potter! Aah como eu **ODEIO **ESSE SER INVERTEBRADO! (Ta, eu sei que ele tem coluna vertebral, mas, para mim ele parece uma lesma, bem gorda e nojenta).

Bom, voltamos para as apresentações, meu nome é Lilían Evans, para meus amigos somente Lily, estou no 6º ano, sou ruiva e meu cabelo é quem decide se quer acordar de bom humor ou não, se ele acorda de mau humor, meu Merlizinho, eu to ferrada, por que imagine comigo: uma ruiva, branca como a neve, cheia de sardas no rosto e seu cabelo parecendo uma vassoura? Sim! Se ele acorda de mau humor eu fico parecendo uma vassoura, e por causa disso, minhas amigas (Cecile Judd e Nathaly Poynter) me chamam de vassourinha quando acordo nesse estado (que é quase todos os dias!), e sim eu tenho amigas perversas. Porem quando meu cabelo está de bom humor ele acorda lindo, liso e perfeito! Tenho raiva do meu DNA por isso sabia?

Bom eu também tenho lindos olhos verdes-esmeralda, o melhor em mim se você quer saber.

Minha estatura não importa okey? Porem eu tenho um corpo muito bom, ta eu não sou tão magra como a Laurinda McLuney da Sonserina (ecat), porem não sou também tão gorda como a Paulete Confot da Corvinal, como dizem as minhas amigas, eu sou NORMAL! Bom, acho eu que somente no peso. Hahahaha.

Sim, eu sou louca.

Coontinuandoo sou a melhor aluna da minha sala e sou monitora com muito orgulho, pois são nessas horas que eu extravaso minha raiva em alunos inocentes, ou não tão inocentes assim no caso do Black e do Potter. Quando se trata desses dois, eu me aproveito, dou todas as detenções possíveis e imagináveis! Sim além de louca eu sou má! Muito má para fala a verdade, mas mesmo sendo assim tão má, eu pretendo ano que vem me tornar uma monitora-chefe, por que ai sim aquele Potter irá saber quem realmente está no poder. Hahahaha.

Meu Merlin a aula está acabando e o animal do Potter acaba de espichar o pescoço dele novamente e falar:

- Lilían o que você tanto escreve nesse caderno? – falou ele com a **maior** cara de pastel. Ou seja, a cara natural dele. HAHAHAHAHA viu, eu sou uma pessoa engraçada mesmo todo mundo falando que não!

Ah meu Merlin o que eu fiz pra merecer isso heim? Sentei no seu tumulo? Coloquei alguém na fogueira? Cola na cadeira do Dumbledore? Diga-me Merlin por que somente isso iria me faze saber o porquê tenho que aturar o irracional do Potter!

Acredita que aquele energúmeno conseguiu esticar tanto aquele pescoço, parece que é feito de borracha (u.u), e conseguiu ler a ultima frase que eu tinha escrito? "_Lilían o que você tanto escreve nesse caderno? – falou ele com a __**maior**__ cara de pastel. Ou seja, a cara natural dele. HAHAHAHAHA viu, eu sou uma pessoa engraçada mesmo todo mundo falando que não"!_

E ele falou que eu não era engraçada, mais que ele poderia me ensinar a ser uma pessoa engraçada, e que eu somente iria ver graça na vida, depois que eu saísse com ele.

É claro que eu ia ver a vida de outro modo, pois somente sairia com ele, se eu fosse um robô que nem todas as outras que correm atrás dele...

Bom... É melhor eu ir guardando você, afinal a aula está no fim.

Beijinhos,

Lily.

xXx

_ 02 De Junho – Almoço._

Ah, a hora do almoço. Eu simplesmente amo esse horário. Serio cara, tem coisa melhor que a comida de Hogwarts? (Ta, eu sei que você é um diário, mais finge que já comeu a comida daqui ;D) Carne assada, Torta de salmão, Arroz, Feijoada (caso você não saiba é uma comida típica brasileira, acho que o Dumbledore tem uma queda por comida brasileira, tenho que pesquisar isso!), e todas essas coisas gostosas, que pessoas gordas como eu gostam de comer.

Bom, minhas amigas descobriram sobre você, ou seja, elas querem que eu as descreva como eu fiz comigo, e que somente citar o nome delas não era uma amizade concreta, pois no diário delas elas me descreveram e blá blá blá.

Bom, vamos por ordem de nome então né?

Cecile Judd, Grifinoria, 16 anos, loira, cabelo chanel no queixo, beeeeeem sexy, olho castanhos, e é **EXTREMAMENTE **apaixonada pelo Sirius Cachorrão Black. A Ceci é uma menina extremamente palhaça, porem ela não acha isso e fica toda nervosinha quando estamos rindo de algo que ela falou. Ela joga no time da Grifinória, como artilheira, e é por isso que eu sou obrigada a ir ver os jogos de quadribol **todas às** **temporadas**, e a besta do Potter pensa que eu estou indo lá para o ver. Merlin daí-me paciência.

Já a Nathaly Poynter é totalmente o oposto da Ceci. A Naty tem os cabelos castanhos bem escuros, olhos castanhos mais claros, e sinto ter que me lembrar, quase iguais aos do Potter, que são castanhos bem escuros e em volta das pupilas verdes. Meu até na discrição da minha amiga, esse_ ser_ me incomoda. Mas voltando pra Naty, os cabelos dela são simplesmente perfeitos! São castanhos como já falei, e tipo, dão no meio das costas dela e eles são **totalmente** lisos! Merlin... Porque você não me deu um cabelo desses? Mais não para a Lilían Evans você reservou uma vassoura ruiva com vontade própria ao invés de cabelos, mas tudo bem como diz um ditado trouxa: Tem gente que nasce com a bunda virada para lua. Bom a Naty é toda tímida, mas com nós ela se solta, e vira uma palhaça. Juro um dia eu tava lendo um livro na margem do Lago Negro, ai chego a Ceci e perguntou:

- O que você está fazendo Lils?

- To lendo – respondi grossa, odeio quando me interrompem quando estou lendo. Ai a Ceci sentou-se ao meu lado e ficou apreciando a paisagem, o que quer dizer que ela estava vendo o Black do outro lado da margem do lago com o marginal do Potter, quando a Naty chegou e perguntou para a Ceci:

- O que a Lily ta fazendo?

- Eu estou lendo – respondi grossa e sem tirar meus de onde estavam focados. A Naty sentou do meu outro lado e viu quem estava do outro lado da margem do Lago, viu que eu não estava olhando para o meu livro e virou para a Naty e falou:

- Acho que ela está mentindo!

E ai eu taquei o livro na cabeça dela, e falei que sorte dela ela ser minha amiga, pois um absurdo do tamanho que ela tinha falado era imperdoável, ela falar que ao invés de estar lendo eu estava "observando" o Potter, ta eu sei que eu estava dando umas olhadinhas para os marotos, poreeeem eu estava fazendo isso para a segurança do castelo, e não para reparar como o Potter fica bem com a gravata frouxa, cabelo despenteado e...e... Bom como eu estava dizendo, era pelo bem do colégio, pois dos marotos pode se esperar tudo!

Porem deu pra perceber como a Naty é não deu? Afinal, ela só faz esses tipos de gracinhas com a gente, e tipo ela é totalmente, exclusivamente, super, **Apaixonada** pelo Remus, só que ela pensa que ninguém sabe disso, porem eu sei, pois eu não sou burra, como já disse sou até a mais inteligente da minha sala, mas o povo vive tentando me mostrar como sou burra tentando esconder coisas de mim, pensando que eu não irei descobrir. Porem eles estão enganados, nunca deixe Lilían Evans curiosa, **nunca! **Pois se não eu vou até revirar o tumulo de Merlin para saber o que estão me escondendo!

E isso o Remus sabe muito bem. Ele pensava que conseguiria me enganar como ele fez com a maior parte da escola, quase ninguém sabe que o Rem é um lobisomem, acho eu que somente os marotos (eca) e eu sabemos disso.

O Rem, acha que as pessoas o passarão a tratar mal caso ele conte o seu segredo a todos, pois mesmo no mundo de hoje, ainda existe preconceito para com os mestiços, o que eu acho uma injustiça, afinal eles não pediram para serem assim!

Maaas o Rem é tão fofo, você não tem noção!

Ele tem os cabelos castanhos claros (e olha lá, já voltamos ao meu assunto! Cabelo me persegue! Que nem o Potter acredita que o energúmeno está sentado do meu lado?) meio compridinhos, pele branca, mais é por causa da palidez dele. E ele tem olhos lindos! São de um castanho tão lindo, totalmente diferente dos olhos da Naty (conjuntamente com o do Potter u.u), mas são um castanho tão claro e tão bonito, hipnotizante sabe? Pena que ele anda com os marotos... Mais tem horas que eu roubo o Rem dos marotos! Ele é muito inteligente sabe? Mas ele vive se pondo para baixo, diferente dos outros marotos.

Bom, meu horário de almoço está acabando. Sabe, eu odeio quando acaba o almoço, é tão triste.

Pelo menos, tem seu lado bom vou sentar bem longe do Potter quando o almoço acabar, ele fica tentando conversar comigo, mais eu não respondo como agora:

-Lily, qual sua matéria preferida? – o panaca pergunta.

- ...

-Lily acho que você está escrevendo de mim no seu caderninho! Pode apostar, um dia eu leio tudo que esta escrito ai! – falou a besta saindo da mesa do almoço e indo para fora do salão com os seus amiguinhos.

A vai pega muito Potter, ai você caiu da vassoura. O que eu não acho muito difícil, com o tamanho do ego dele.

Merlin como ele me irrita!

Bom to indo para a aula.

Beijinhos,

Lily.

xXx

_ 5__ de Junho – 4 horas da manhã!_

Ah, desculpa não ter escrito nesses últimos dias, é que com as provas finais chegando, o Potter me atormentando, minhas amigas desesperadas por causas de suas paixões, o Potter me chamando para sair, o Black arranjando mais detenções que nunca, junto com o Potter é obvio, a Ceci irritada por não conseguir estudar, o Potter não me deixando explicar a matéria para a minha amiga, a Naty louca pra saber o segredo o Rem, o Potter me irritando todo santo dia. E isso é só metade dos meus problemas...

Você reparou que grande parte dos meus problemas, é o Potter o causador de tudo? Como por exemplo, eu estar acordada às quatro da manhã! Bom, não é totalmente culpa do Potter, mas ele também não está livre dessa! Afinal, quem mandou ele e seus amiguinhos tontos (tirando o Rem é claro) sumirem todas as noites dessa semana? Eu sei que por ser lua cheia, o Rem fica mal, e por isso tem que ir para a casa dos gritos e tal, mas eles sumirem também?

Bom, assim como eu minhas amigas são **muito** curiosas, e bem, como a Naty ta apaixonada pelo Rem, e a Ceci pelo Black, elas me convenceram a invadir o quarto dos Marotos, e digamos assim... Não foi uma experiência tão terrível como eu achei que seria.

É obvio que eu sabia qual dormitório era, afinal, quantas vezes já não fui chamar o Rem de manhã para reunião de monitores?

Bom, como eu sabia qual era o quarto, as meninas me arrastaram para lá, para nós descobrirmos alguma coisa deles.

Devo dizer que nunca tinha entrado em um dormitório... Digamos assim... Tão excêntrico.

E você, imagino, queira saber o por que! (ta, eu sei que você é um diário, mais me deixe ser feliz!). Era o como dizia o quarto mais excêntrico em que já pus meus perfeitos pés (é o que acontece se você passa mais de uma hora perto daqueles energúmenos, fica muito egocêntrica! Fazer o que? É a vida!), tipo como todos os quartos da Grifinória ele tem as cores da casa (dã) vermelho e dourado, porém eu acho que eles realmente se orgulham de ser grifinórios, por que tipo, o quarto é totalmente decorado com essas cores, e tem fotos deles por todas as paredes, e todas em movimento. Tem duas fotos que são bem estranhas. Na primeira são todos os marotos vestidos de mulher e pasmem até o Rem está vestido assim! Juro eu rachei de rir quando vi essa foto, e a segunda era o Black e o Potter, somente de toalha de banho, isso mesmo que você leu os dois, de **toalha de banho!** Sempre desconfiei da masculinidade deles... Mas não se pode dizer que o quadribol não fez bem ao corpo desses dois, afinal, que tanquinho meu Merlin do céu...

Mas vamos ao fato do quarto deles se uma zona também! Juro tem calça para tudo quanto é lugar, gravata em cima da mesa de cabeceira, meias por todo o chão e juro tinha uma cueca samba-canção verde perto do banheiro. Juro essa foi à segunda visão mais nojenta da minha vida, por que a primeira foi a Naty pegando a cueca para saber de quem era. E sim era do Potter. Eca, além de ser um galinha, cafajeste, sem-vergonha, ele também é um porco! Quem mais deixa as roupas de baixo no chão por ai?

Mais as minhas amigas me deixaram pasmas. Elas fuçaram simplesmente tudo! Tipo, todo tipo de tranqueira, todos os pergaminhos amassados, tudo, tudo, tudo! E como eu sou uma boa amiga, as ajudei!

Sabe, eu acho que o Rem está apaixonado! Só pode! Tem umas poesias muito bonitas na mesinha de cabeceira dele, mas pelo jeito ele acha que não é correspondido, e se for não pode amá-la por causa de seu "problema". Eu tripliquei a poesia mais bonita, e dei uma pra Naty, e peguei uma pra poder colar ela aqui. Olha só:

_Amo-te tanto que chega a doer,  
Doer o meu peito,  
O peito que me faz sofrer, e não poder te ter._

_Amo-te tanto que chego a chorar,  
Por não ter você  
Aqui para me abraçar,_

_Porem me contenta somente em te olhar..._

_Amo-te tanto que só sei sofrer,  
Por que eu te vejo  
De uma maneira que,_

_Creio que você não me vê._

_Mas posso dizer que te amo tanto,  
Que nunca vou te esquecer,  
Porque esquecer você seria  
Esquecer a razão de viver._

_Remus Lupin_

Fala sério, o Rem não é o cara mais fofo da face da Terra? E eu tenho minhas suspeitas para quem seja esse poema, e assim como descubrir o que o Dumbleodore tem com o Brasil, é a minha proxima taréfa descubrir quem é a amada do Remus.

Porem o Rem não foi o que mais me surpreendeu essa noite, por que eu já sabia que ele escrevia poesias. Nem a lista de quem o Black já ficou, e nem mesmo que nessa lista contenha mais de 100 nomes! Afinal, não é por menos que o Black é conhecido como o melhor cara de Hogwarts, mas eu sempre desconfiei da existência dessa lista. E também o que me pasmou, não foi que o Black tem esta lista desde o seu 1º beijo, nem que o 1º beijo do Black, também foi o 1º beijo da minha melhor amiga, a Ceci. O que me pasmou, também não foi à falta de higiene que o Peter tem (sim eu o chamo de Peter, por que tem horas que eu o ajudo com o dever), nem que ele guarda pacotes de doce em baixo da cama dele. Mas o que realmente me chocou foi o que a Naty achou na cama em que eu estava sentada, por que tipo, é claro que eu sentei, não agüentava mais procura coisas que não iam ser da minha conta. Ai eu sentei na primeira cama que eu vi. E adivinha de quem era a cama? Acertou se você chutou a cama do imprestável do Potter. Por que Merlin? Em tantas camas (ta cinco camas) você me coloca na cama do Potter? (não pensa merda Lilían, não pensa merda Lilían!!) Mas voltamos ao fato do que me chocou. A Naty estava fuçando o malão do Potter, e depois ela fuçou a mesinha de cabeceira dele. E foi lá que ela achou uns pergaminhos que fazia pouco tempo que havia sido escrito. E nele pelo que parece, contem letras de musica. Musicas românticas!

Sem minhas amigas notarem, eu dupliquei as duas musicas que tinha lá, e vou colar um pedaço delas aqui.

A primeira (pasmem) chama: I've got you.

"_The world would be a lonely place  
without the one that puts a smile on your face  
so hold me 'til the sun burns out  
I won't be lonely when I'm down_

[n/a: gente eu vo coloca a traduçao em parenteses tah?

**O mundo seria um lugar solitário  
Sem aquela que põe um sorriso em seu rosto  
Então me abrace até o sol se apagar  
Eu não vou estar solitário quando estiver para baixo)**

_'Cause I've got you  
to make me feel stronger  
when the days are rough  
and an hour feel much longer_

**(Porque eu tenho você  
Para me fazer me sentir mais forte  
Quando os dias são duros e uma hora parece muito mais long****a)**

_I never doubted you at all  
The stars could lied, will you stand by and watch them fall[by and watch them fall  
So hold me 'til the sky is clear  
And whisper words of love right into my ear_

**Eu nunca duvidei de você de forma alguma  
As estrelas colidem quando você fica pronta e as assiste cair  
Então me abrace até o céu ficar limpo  
E sussurre palavras de amor bem no meu ouvido)**

_'Cause I've got you  
to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough  
and an hour feel much longer  
Yeah__, when I got you  
Oh to make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together_

**Porque eu tenho você  
Para me fazer me sentir mais forte  
Quando os dias são duros e uma hora parece muito mais longa  
E eu tenho você  
Para me fazer me sentir melhor  
Quando as noites são longas elas serão mais fáceis juntos)**

_Looking in your eyes  
Hoping they won't cry  
And even if they do  
I'll be in bed so close to you  
To hold you through the night  
And you'll be unaware  
That if you need me I'll be there_

**(Olhando em seus olhos  
Esperando que eles não chorem  
E mesmo se você chorar  
Eu vou estar na cama tão perto de você  
Para te abraçar pela noite  
E você vai estar inconsciente  
E se precisar de mim eu estarei lá)**

_'Cause I've got you  
to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough  
and an hour feel much longer  
Yeah when I got you  
Oh to make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together_

**Porque eu tenho você  
Para me fazer me sentir mais forte  
Quando os dias são duros e uma hora parece muito mais longa  
E eu tenho você  
Para me fazer me sentir melhor  
Quando as noites são longas elas serão mais fáceis juntos)"**

Tipo, essa é só uma musica. Até que pro nilvel do Potter tá bom né?

A outra musica se chama: I wanna hold you.

"_Tell me that you want me baby_

_Tell me that it's true_

_Say the magic words and I'll change the world for you_

_Not before the broken hearted _

_Marching through the streets_

_Every cities burning to the ground under your feet_

**(Me diga que você me quer baby**

**Me diga que é verdade**

**Diga as palavras mágicas e eu mudarei o mundo para**

**Você.**

**Um exercito de corações partidos**

**Marchando pelas ruas**

**E toda a cidade esta queimando debaixo de seus pés)**

_I wanna hold you _

_My skies are turning black_

_Feels like a heart attack_

_(And I) Do anything you ask_

_I wanna hold you bad_

**(Eu quero te abraçar**

**Meu céu esta ficando preto**

**Sinto como um ataque cardíaco**

**E eu faria qualquer coisa que você pedir**

**Eu quero muito te abraçar)**

_Melt the polar ice caps baby_

_Watch them flood the earth_

_I do anything to show you what your love is worth_

_Won't you show me your devotion? _

_Heal my aching heart_

_It's like a neutron bomb explosion tearing me apart_

**(Eu derreteria as calotas polares baby**

**Assistiria elas inundarem a Terra**

**E eu faria qualquer coisa para mostrar que seu amo**

**Tem valor**

**Então me mostre sua devoção**

**Cure meu coração dolorido**

**é como uma explosão de bomba atômica**

**Acabando comigo)**

_I wanna hold you _

_My skies are turning black_

_Feels like a heart attack_

_(And I) Do anything you ask_

_I wanna hold you bad_

**(Eu quero te abraçar**

**Meu céu esta ficando preto**

**Sinto como um ataque cardíaco**

**E eu faria qualquer coisa que você pedir**

**Eu quero muito te abraçar)"**

Quem o Potter pensa que é para ficar escrevendo musicas bonitinhas? Por que sim! Eu achei as musicas bonitas. Mas isso não quer dizer que o Potter é agradável. Que dizer, é totalmente ao contrario certo? O Potter é o maior imprestável, retardado, asqueroso, nojento, lindo, gosto... Quer dizer... LILÍAN EVANS! O que está te levando a ter esses pensamentos pelo Potter? Ele pode ter adquirido mais massa muscular desde o 1º ano, mas ele continua sendo o mesmo imprestável que te pendurou de ponta cabeça em seu primeiro dia de aula. Ele também é o mesmo** trasgo **que te chama pra sair todo santo dia desde o seu quinto ano. Ele é o mesmo retardado que azara todo mundo só por que pode. Ele também é a mesma anta que despenteia o cabelo só para ficar legal, ele também é o mesmo ser que por tanto anos de quadribol ficou com um corpo de um deus do Olímpo, e ele também é a mesma lesma que tem o sorriso mais bonito que você já viu... Quer dizer, por que em nome das barbas de Merlin eu to tendo esses pensamentos? Que o Potter é gostoso? Que ele fica sexy com a gravata frouxa? Que ele estava master lindo naquela foto com o Black? Quer dizer... Aquela foto não está bonita, e sim mostra como o Black e o Potter tem um caso. Mas chega de falar de como o Potter é ou deixa de ser... O que realmente está me intrigando é o fato das letras das musicas que o Potter escreveu afinal aquelas musicas são muito bonitas, e eu não fazia idéia que o Potter compunha e que deve tocar também. Afinal acho que ele não pensa somente no umbigo dele! Acho que alem de guardar o segredo do Rem, ele também sabe faze alguma coisa que não seja me azucrinar!

Ai meu merlin. Ai meu Merlin. Ai meu Merlin! EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO! EU SIMPLESMENTE NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR NISSO!

O CRETINO DO POTTER MANDOU UMA CARTA PARA A MINHA FAMILIA (!) ME CONVIDANDO PARA PASSAR AS FÉRIAS NA CASA DELE! E TIPO ASSIM... EU SIMPLESMENTE NÃO POSSO FAZE NADA POR QUE SE NÃO O POTTER E SEUS AMIGUINHOS RIDICULOS VÃO SABER QUE AS MENINAS E EU INVADIMOS O QUARTO DELES! OH MY GOSH! EU VO MORREEEEER!

E pelo jeito minha mãe deixou! Ai meu deeeeeeus! Aii meu Merlin! Ai Buda! Ai todos os Deuses do Olímpo! Ai qualquer Deus! Acho que nenhum de vocês me amam né? Simplesmente isso! Só pode! Por que senão, por que vocês me deixariam ir passar as minhas com o Potter! Ai eu ainda não acredito que a **MINHA **mãe deixou!

Ai como essas pessoas podem me odiar tanto? Diga-me Merlin! Me de uma luz... Ta eu não queria dizer pra Ceci ascende à luz e vim ela e a Naty aqui pra minha cama. Agora eu irei ler o que aquele energúmeno escreveu para a minha mãe e ver o que ela respondeu!

"_Prezados Sr. e Sra. Evans_

_ Meu nome é James Potter, e eu sou um colega de escola da sua querida filha Lilían. Bom o meu propósito a está carta, alem de saber se está tudo bom com os senhores, é também lhes fazer um pedido. _

_ Eu, caso o senhores não saibam, e acredito que não, venho de uma família tradicional bruxa, sabe todos da minha família tem o "sangue mágico" e sendo assim, temos muitas tradições, que mesmo nos dias de hoje, respeitamos! Como por exemplo, esse pedido que gostaria de lhes fazer. _

_ Seria de muito bom grado para mim e para a minha família, que a sua filha Lilían passasse as férias de verão em minha casa em York. Nós moramos em um povoado bruxo, e eu tenho a impressão que faria muito bem a sua filha, perto do nosso ultimo ano na escola, tivesse mais contato com o mundo bruxo._

_ Vocês conhecem sua filha melhor do que eu isso é obvio, porém eu convivo com ela a quase sete anos, e digamos, que ela é um pouco exagerada em suas reações, e como vocês sabem também ela não é uma pessoa que da muito trabalho à todos, e também não gosta de fazer isso._

_ Eu irei completamente compreender se os senhores não deixarem a Lilían passar as férias em minha casa, porem meus pais devem entrar em contato com os senhores para um jantar e assim poderem conversar mais sobre o assunto._

_ Desde já,_

_ James Potter."_

E da pra acredita que a minha mãe respondeu a carta? Ela respondeu como faz comigo normalmente, tipo, reponde atrás do pergaminho. Ou seja, nós tínhamos a resposta da minha mãe em nossas mãos, e eu nem queria saber. Mais como já disse, sou o ser mais curioso da face da Terra!

E aqui esta a resposta. Juro, por Merlin eu não acredito nisso.

_Prezado Sr.James Potter_

_Tenho o prazer de dizer, que sim ,nós já conhecemos seu pais. E como eles nos disseram, seria mesmo um grande prazer minha filha Lilían ir para a casa de vocês em York. Bom meu marido e eu já conversamos entre nos também e chegamos a uma conclusão._

_Nossa filha Lilían irá passar as férias com o Sr. e com os seus pais!_

_Todos os detalhes já foram acertados com sua mãe Alexia, e com o seu pai Douguie. _

_Porém, eu e o meu marido, somente desejamos que a nossa Lilían só saiba de sua partida para sua casa, a partir de uma carta que mandaremos no final do mês, pois o senhor parece conhecer muito bem a Lilían, e sabe como ela reagiria._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Laris e John Potter._

Juro minha mãe e meu pai foram submetidos a uma maldição Impérius... Só pode!

(uma letra diferente é escrita)

AAah... Então esse é o diário da Lily? Humm... olhaa... Ela disse que o James fica bom de gravata frouxa, e cabelos despenteados, sabia que ela sempre gostou disso.

Ah, você deve estar pensando, quem é essa louca escrevendo no diário. Bom eu sou a Cecile Judd... Que a Lily fez o favor de descreve.

Bom você também deve estar pensando o que eu estou escrevendo aqui (como a Lily, eu também sei que você é um diário ta?)? Pelo o que parece a Lily não agüentou saber que seus pais concordaram com a idéia louca do James para ela ir passar as férias na casa deles em York (eu queria ter uma cara em York u.u), e desmaiou com a noticia. É, todos sabemos como a Lily é dramática e tudo. Mais fazer o que? E ainda ela não pode fazer nada... tadinha...

Bom eu só to escrevendo mesmo para a Lily saber que eu não sabia de nada sobre o James querer levá-la para passar as férias lá na casa dele.

Agora você já sabe né Lily? Quando acordar ela vai querer me matar por tudo que escrevi aqui.

Bom, é isso.

Te amo Lils..

Beijinhos,

Cecile Judd.

xXx

_9 de Junho – Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas_

Bom, depois do susto que eu levei com a inesperada mudança de planos que fizeram para a minha vida como você percebeu, eu desmaiei. Pensa comigo, quem em sã razão iria me fazer isso? Bem no meu ultimo ano? E eu ainda não posso fazer nada! **NADA!!!!!!!**

Sabe por quê? Porque senão o Potter vai saber que eu estive no quarto dele, e isso não seria nem um pouco agradável, já estou até imaginando o que ele iria dizer, seria algo como: _"Ah, meu Lírio, não sabia que sua fixação por mim era tão grande ao ponto de ir ao meu quarto vasculhar as minhas coisas"_, e depois disso ele iria passar a mão no cabelo dele, que somente Merlin sabe como não é são gordurosos como o do Snape, e falar _"agora que já vasculhou meu quarto, que ir pra Hogsmeade comigo?"_.

AI COMO EU ODEIO O POTTER!Até nas minhas férias de verão eu vou ter que agüenta-lo! E isso por que eu queria férias para poder ficar longe dele.

Merlin me diga o que eu fiz? Serio mesmo? Eu juro que não vou tentar me matar nem nada disso, só queria mesmo saber isso daria razão a vários fios soltos em minha vida!

Bom, não recebi ainda a carta da _traidora_ da minha mãe, mas não é para menos né? Afinal estamos somente no começo do mês, e segundo a carta que ela escreveu pro Potter ela só vai me escrever no final do mês, para que eu não consiga desistir, ou estragar o genioso planinho deles de estragar a minha vida! Mas acho que esse é meu destino final, meu The End! Passar dois (**DOIS**) MESES NA CASA DO "James-eu-sei-que-o-mundo-gira-em-torno-do-meu-umbigo-e-não-estou-nem-ai-para-o-que-você-pensa-ou-deixa-de-pensar-Potter".

Juro, não teria um destino pior para mim? Tipo ir para a Malásia naquele sol escaldante? Ou eu ir para o Alaska, onde eu iria virar picolé? Ou quem sabe, eu iria passar as férias com a Petúnia e o namorado gordo dela, o tal de Valter? Juro, eu iria reclamar um pouco sobre isso, mas depois iriam me dar à opção de ir com o Potter para a casa dele em York, e eu iria escolher de todo o bom grado ir para a Malásia, ou para o Alaska, ou até mesmo passar as férias com a Petúnia e o Gordão!

Mas nãããão Lilían Evans não merece isso, Lilían Evans não merece umas férias normais, sem o Potter, onde teria somente ela seu quarto e seus livros, não! Lilían Evans tinha que ir passar as férias com o trasgo do Potter, por que Lilían Evans não tem sorte em nada não é?

Pois em vez de um cara normal dar em cima de mim, não quem da em cima de mim é o Potter. Pois em vez de eu ter cabelos normais, lisos ou quem sabe cacheados, Não! Eu tenho uma vassoura com vontade própria que nunca fica de bom humor. Pois em vez de eu ter um cabelo preto ou quem sabe castanho, não eu tenho uma juba ruiva! Em vez de eu ter uma estatura normal, algo em torno de 1,70m, nããããããão! Sabe por quê? Porque Lilían Evans merece ter 1,58m! Isso mesmo eu tenho 1 metro e 58 centímetros!

Bom, desisto de tentar entender o rumo que minha vida esta levando! De verdade, sempre achei que o Potter só me chamava pra sair por que eu dei o primeiro fora da vida dele, mas me chamar para ir passar as férias na casa dele (em York!) já é demais!

"_Quando um dementador chega perto de nós e suga nossa felicidades, não podemos deixar que ele sugue nossa alma, pois se não seremos somente um corpo sem lógica"._

Tenho de lembrar de anotar isso no meu bolo de pergaminhos.

Bom a aula está muito interessante,

Depois escrevo mais!

Beijinhos,

Lilían.

xXx

_12 de Junho – Jardins._

Nossa fazia muito tempo que eu não vinha ao lago sabia? Ou descia para os jardins, é que hoje começou nossas provas finais e decidimos descansar um pouco a sombra das arvores a beira do lago. Estamos em baixo de uma bem grandona, nossa preferida, e infelizmente pelo o que estou vendo agora a doas Marotos também.

Bom agora aquelas figuras patéticas estão vindo para cá (tirando o Rem que não é patético). E o trasgo do Potter sentou-se ao meu lado. Me diga Merlin, eu mereço?

Agora ele esta falando comigo.

-E ai Lily o que você vai fazer nas suas férias?

Ai que ódio desse menino, juro vontade de soca muito a cara dele, como ele consegue ser tão cínico?

-Hum, deixa eu ver... Nada que te interesse Potter.

Falei com desprezo, pois infelizmente a resposta dele estava certa:

-Bom, engano seu, meu Anjo.

Ele falou isso e deu uma piscada. Ai que ódio.

Bom agora minhas amigas e os Marotos estão conversando sobre as férias. Sabe, eu nunca tinha reparado como os cabelos do Potter é de um preto diferente do que o do Black... eu não descrevi nenhum Maroto a não ser o Rem né? Bom, vou descrever agora, pois é melhor do que ouvir essa conversa, assim não preciso saber o que me espera na casa do Potter.

Bom, vamos começar com o trasgo né? James Potter, não é um cara feio, pelo contrario, ele tem cabelos pretos, ele é alto, forte, e tem a barriga definida, descobri isso graças aquela foto no dormitório deles, onde ele ta de toalha de banho. O Potter também é meio bronzeado, mas graças ao Quadribol, senão ele seria tão branco quanto eu. Potter bochechas rosinhas. Sinto ter que falar mais é a coisa mais fofa! Ele também olhos castanhos iguais aos da Naty como já disse. Os cabelos são super rebeldes, porem ele tem uma mania ridícula de ficar assanhando o cabelo. Juro é o pior, porem o cabelo dele deve ser muito bom, pois até hoje sempre o vi limpo e brilhante, e se qualquer um passasse a mão nos cabelos 1/3 do que o Potter passa estariam todos carecas.

Já o Black, ele é muito bonito, ele tem uma beleza exótica sabe? Ele tem cabelos pretos meio caidinho nos olhos, preto, preto, preto! Juro nunca vi um cabelo tão preto na minha vida, o que combina muito bem com os olhos azul-platinado dele. O Black tem a mesma altura do Potter, só que ele tem ombros mais largos, afinal o batedor tem que ser mais forte eu acho né? O Black tem um rosto bonito também, só que o do Potter é, que Merlin não permita que ninguém mais leia isso, mais bonito.

Acho que está na hora de entrar no castelo, a conversa esta tomando um rumo amoroso e eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de falar sobre isso.

Alias tenho que estudar, amanhã tem prova de Transfiguração!

Bom, é isso por hoje,

Beijinhos,

Lily.

xXx

_15 de Junho – Salão Comunal da Grifinória._

Hoje teve prova de Runas, não preciso nem dizer que fui fabulosamente bem não é? Eu realmente pensei que a prova estaria mais difícil, porem tava mais facail que fazer danete com morango... Humm Danete com morango é realmente bom né? Acho que depois de contar meu dia, vou lá na cozinha pegar um pouco. Hoje também teve reunião da monitoria, por ser sexta-feira, ou seja eu e o Rem conversamos muito, o que foi bem proveitoso, e eu descobriiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!

O REM TÁ APAIXONADO PELA NATY. Vivaaaaa!

Mas ele está achando que a Ná não vai querem nada com ele pelo fato dele ser um lobisomem, o que eu acho um absurdo sabe?

A Naty nunca faria isso com o Rem, afinal ela o realmente ama, e eu disso isso pra ele, tirando a parte do sentimento ser recíproco, afinal a Naty mando ou jurar segredo e segredo de amiga não se pode ser quebrado!

E eu falei para ele também que se a Naty fosse fazer um negocio desse com ele, não seria a Naty pois a Naty também acha uma injustiça o que fazem com os mestiços.

E sem noção o Rem também deixou escapar que o Black esta meio que afim da Ceci! Juro quando eu contei pra ela isso ela quase deu um mortal para traz. Graças a essa informação eu ganhei um pacote de caramelos.

Cara eu amo caramelos sabia? São tão gostosos, suculentos e grudam assim na boca quando os comemos, huum.. acho que vou pedirem pra colocar uns caramelos junto com o danete e o morango.

Serio, nunca vi uma menina tão gulosa quanto eu! Eu como de tudo, mais amo muito doce, no quarto que eu divido com as meninas, sempre tem nosso estoque de doce na prateleira conjunta de todas, e o nome da dona na frente do doce, mas tem uma prateleira onde nos fazemos vaquinhas todos os meses para o Rem comprar chocolate para nós. Por que quando uma de nos está de TPM vira a dona do chocolate! Graças a Merlin, nenhuma de nós fica de TPM ao mesmo tempo. Pois senão seria uma guerra do Golfo no nosso dormitório!

Uma vez, quando a Ceci tava de TPM acabou o chocolate, e também tinha acabado a maioria dos doces a base de cacau. A menina entrou em pânico! Ai nós tivemos que ir correndo falar com o Rem, para que ele comprasse uns chocolates para nós!

Cara, ainda estou inconformada com o que minha mãe foi capaz de fazer comigo! Minha própria mãe!!!!!!

Bom, esse assunto só me traz desgosto, vou até a cozinha pedir para os elfos me prepararem meu danete com morangos e caramelos!

Beijinhos,

Lily!

xXx

N/A: Bom... essa fic vai ter mais ou menos uns 6 caps... 15 dias de cada um... e eu acredito que irei postar em tempos de 1 semana a 15 dias! nao vou demorar tanto pq a historia jah tah tdinha na minh cabeça!

Pleeeease... peço muitos comentes siiim? - afinal, o q eh uma fic sem comentes? xD

Bjaaao! ateh o proximo cao!


	2. Junho II

_17 De Junho - Salão Comunal da Grifinória._

Sabe quando você pensa que nada na sua vida pode dar mais errado do que já está? Então eu estava em uma dessas hoje. Era aula de poções, e o professor me ama! Só por que, como ele diz "eu tenho certo talento para isso". E tipo eu realmente gosto de poções, sabe uma matéria fácil, onde é só colocar algumas coisas no caldeirão e tcharam! Está feito sabe? Queria que outras matérias cujas quais não sou tão boa, fossem assim, só fazer algumas coisas, seguir o livro texto e tchan! Ta feito! Mas não o universo conspira contra Lilían Evans sabe? Como hoje, também, por exemplo, na aula de Transfiguração. Vou te falar a verdade eu sou uma grande porcaria nessa matéria! Nunca consegui realmente entender esse negocio de ficar mudando minha aparência, fazer ratos virarem caixas de fósforo, e só consegui fazer muda a minha aparência hoje graças ao Potter!

Siim graças ao Potter. Tipo, foi assim, eu tava morrendo de sono, por que ontem eu fiquei estudando até as três da manha, para a prova de feitiços, e como eu fui dormir tão tarde eu realmente acordei atrasada, e não pude nem tomar café!

Fui direto para aquela aula horrível e quando eu chego, qual é o único lugar vago? Acertou se você falou que era do lado do Potter. Sim eu tive que sentar ao lado dele. E pra piorar eu até que gostei, e pra piorar ainda mais a McGonagall também gostou ou seja, até o final do mês eu sou a dupla do Potter!

Por que Merlin? Sabe eu vou te dizer o porque daquela megera querer me colocar de dupla com o Potter o resto das aulas, foi assim que aconteceu:

- Lily você finalmente caiu em meus encantos heim? Tava demorando meu anjo – falou a besta mor quando eu sentei ao lado dele

- Olha Potter, só estou sentando aqui, pois é o único, digo bem, único lugar livre dessa sala. E presta bem atenção seu trasgo montanhês, não ouse encostar um dedo seu em mim, se não, amanhã no café da manhã toda a escola vai saber dos seus piores segredos! – falei para aquela anta.

- Ah meu Lírio, não fique assim não, pois se você ficar se declarando para mim dessa maneira, a escola inteira vai saber de nosso caso de amor secreto. – falou ele cum sorrisinho irritante.

-Potter cala a boca que eu quero prestar atenção – lancei pra ele meu maior olha letal e comecei a copiar o que a cabeçuda da professora colocava na lousa. Ele pareceu entender e calou a boca.

A matéria era sobre transfiguração de rosto, e pelo que a McGonagall falou vai cair na segunda parte da prova, e eu não sei/sabia nada então eu quase pirei! Tipo eu comecei a ficar branca, amarela, roxa, verde, laranja, cor de bunda de suricate e tudo mais! E pelo que pude perceber o Potter viu que eu comecei a pirar e perguntou: _'Lily, 'tá tudo bem com você?'_. Sabe qual era a minha vontade? Gritar: NÃO POTTER NÃO ESTOU NADA BEM, PRIMEIRO QUE EU NÃO INTENDO PATAVINAS DESSA MATERIA, SEGUDO EU DESCUBRO QUE MEUS PAIS SÃO UNS TRAIDORES E ME DEIXARAM IR DE FÉRIAS NA SUA CASA EM YORK , QUARTO MINHAS AMIGAS ME FIZERAM IR NO SEU QUARTO E EU DICUBRI UMA FOTO QUE DESDE QUE EU VI NÃO CONSIGO TIRAR DA MINHA CABEÇA E FINALMENTE QUINTO EU VOU BOMBAR EM TRANFIGURAÇAO SE EU NÃO ENTENDER COMO EU VO FAZER MEUS OLHOS FICAREM CASTANHO, MEUS CABELOS LOIROS E MINHA BOCA GRANDE.

Sabe, isso era o que eu tinha vontade de dizer pra ele, mas eu me controlei e somente falei a primeira parte _'eu não estou entendendo muito bem essa matéria'_. Ele me olhou com uma cara, que pelo amor de Merlin, pensei que ele teve a alma dele sugada por um dementador, mas quando ele falou a seguir não foi com aquela voz de James-sou-o-dono-do-universo-Potter, e sim uma voz normal como se fossemos amigos. O que de fato **não somos**. Mas pasme, ele me ofereceu a ajuda dele, e como eu estava quase pirando e estava da cor da bunda de um suricate eu aceitei! SIM, EU LILÍAN LARIES EVANS ACEITEI AJUDA DO JAMES DOUGIE POTTER! É, o mundo vai acabar.

Mas por pior que tivesse sido eu consegui fazer meu cabelo ficar loiro, minha boca ficar grande e meus olhos ficarem iguais aos do Potter, e ele fez o cabelo dele ficar laranja e cacheado, o nariz dele ficar três vezes maior que o normal e as bochechas dele tão grandes quando a do Chrstian Parkison.

Okey, eu tenho que confessar que eu dei risada do Potter, e quando eu comecei a rir a profª McGonagall veio em nossa direção, viu o nosso trabalho e falou:

-Fora de aula você, Potter, é um desastre se tenta chegar perto da senhorita Evans, porem a partir de hoje até o dia da segunda parte da prova os senhores irão sentar juntos.

Eu engasguei. Juro, na hora que ela falou isso eu comecei a engasgar. E depois de ter ficado multicor por que eu não estava entendendo a matéria, eu comecei a ficar multicor por que eu iria fazer dupla com o Potter até o dia 24 (que é o penúltimo dia de aula Ö). Eu engasgando, e o Potter com um sorriso total 12. Merlin deve me odiar. Só tem essa explicação.

E agora eu to aqui, no salão comunal da grifinoria, fingindo que estudo pra prova de Aritimancia, sim fingindo por que eu estou escrevendo no diário enquanto o Potter e o Black estão vendo quem da a risada mais escandalosa. Sim minha vida é um lixo.

Agora eu tenho que ir estudar de verdade.

Beijinhos,

Lily.

xXx

_19 de Junho – corredor do 4º andar._

Você deve estar pensado: O que raios essa menina está fazendo no corredor do quarto andar? Bom eu vou te explicar.

Acabei de fazer a prova de Aritimancia, e agora eu tenho que relaxar, e sim eu a Lily estranhona descanso no corredor do 4º andar. Sabe, quase ninguém vem nesse corredor, e desde que eu comecei a estudar aqui em Hogwarts eu sempre precisei de um lugar pra sentar e colocar a cabeça em ordem, e esse aqui é o meu lugar.

Sabe, eu acho que eu venho estado muito estressada esses dias, mas não é pra menos né? Vou passar as férias do cara que me convida pra sair todo santo dia! Vê se pode!

Hoje por exemplo não foi diferente, logo no café da manha quando eu estava relendo meus registros de Aritimancia, o idiota mor veio seguido com seus amigos e sentaram perto da gente, e depois de 3 minutos o Potter falou:

-Lily minha flor você viu como o dia está lindo hoje? – pra você ter uma noção eu nem tinha olhado para o teto encantado por causa das anotações. E falei:

-Não Potter, eu não vi e nem pretendo ver – e tomei um gole do meu suco de laranja, e aquele coiso terminou:

-Sabe Lils, eu acho que você deveria olhar as coisas belas do dia, como quando os passarinhos cantam, as flores se abrem. Tudo isso acompanhada de mim! – quando eu olhei pra ele, o ser estava com o famoso sorriso eu tenho dentes brancos e brilhantes. Juro que vontade de socar a cara dele, mas se eu socar a cara dele alem de perder pontos pra Grifinoria e eu também iria ficar sem a minha boa nota em transfiguração. Então resolvi respirar fundo e falei com a voz mais calma do mudo:

-Potter, faça um favor da humanidade e cale a boca.

Depois que eu falei isso sai da mesa da Grifinoria e fui pra minha sala de aula onde eu iria ter prova.

Fiz a prova fui, na minha modesta opinião, super bem e pronta para que no ano que vem faça a matéria de N.I.E.M's. enquanto o Potter vai virar limpador de vassouras. Ou não porque aquele cabeção é um gênio que não estuda. Odeio ele. Ou será que não? Por que eu juro, minha cabeça está ficando uma bagunça! O Potter não sai da minha cabeça! Ele ta nela quando eu acordo, quando eu como, quando eu durmo! Isso 'tá virando perseguição pelo amor de Merlin! E agora, ainda por cima eu vou ter que passar as férias na casa dele. É alguém lá em cima não gosta da minha cabeça ruiva.

Mas isso passa, passou uma vez no 3º ano e pode ter certeza que passa agora também. Porque sim eu já fui apaixonadinha pelo Potter, só que no 'auge' da minha paixão ele me jogo uma lata de tinta rosa na cabeça. Tudo bem que isso era pro Ranhoso e não pra mim, mas mesmo assim é a vida e desde então eu nutro esse profundo ódio por ele. E agora todos esses pensamentos, as minhas férias. Juro um dia eu surto.

Não creio que nem aqui no meu tranqüilo corredor do 4º andar eu tenho sossego, o Black acabou de passar aqui correndo atrás de um rato. Mereço? Agora o Potter vai saber onde eu estou! Mas tudo bem que ele sempre sabe onde eu estou, é incrível e eu odeio isso.

E odeio ainda mais o fato de ter que passar as férias com esses três cabeçudos! Por que sim! O Black e o Peter também irão passar as férias lá! Assim como o fofo do Rem! Pelo menos isso, vou ter alguém com quem conversar.

Eu estou começando a achar que a casa do Potter é um albergue, por que em nome de Merlin todas as férias os marotos passam lá! Não tem outra explicação!

Bom agora eu tenho como companhia a Ceci e a Naty, sendo que eu queria ficar sozinha só pra variar um pouco. E pelo jeito elas não vão me deixar escrever mesmo.

Beijinhos

Lily.

xXx

_20 de Junho – dormitório feminino do 6º ano._

Sabia que faltam somente quatro dias para a PIOR prova ano?

Sabia que pela primeira vez em seis (seeeeeeeeeeeeeeis!!!!!!) anos eu não estou indo a loucura?

Sabia que pela primeira vez em seis anos o Potter quase não me tira do sério? Sim, ele continua me chamando todos os dias pra sair e tudo o mais, porem, ele tem me ajudado master pra estudar pra maldita prova.

Sabia que minha mãe ainda não me escreveu a carta falando a minha sentença de morte?

É colega, minha vida 'tá um desastre e Lily como detetive ainda não descobriu nenhuma ligação com o Brasil e isso está me frustrando de verdade.

Tudo que mais perto encontrei foi que ele tem uma parente lá, tudo bem que o maximo de pesquisa que eu fiz foi perguntar pra McGonagall e ela me respondeu de muita má vontade falando que eu não tinha que ter interesse na vida pessoal do diretor.

Aff, essa mulher é a manga chupando o cão! Hauhauahuahauaha como eu sou má Merlin do céu.

A própria Ceci me disse isso sabia? Que eu nasci pra ser a pedra do sapato de muita gente. Tipo, COMO ASSIM EU SOU A PEDRA DO SAPATO? Eu não faço mal a uma mosca! Tudo bem, eu mato as moscas, mas por que eu odeio o _bzzzzz_ é um saco! E eu também odeio aranhas, e sapos e baratas! E mato todos que vem ao meu encontro! Afinal eles só querem o meu mal!

Assim como o abestalhado do Potter, por que eu sei que por trás de toda essa boa vontade de me ensinar Transfiguração tem alguma coisa! E ai dele se me ensinar errado! Eu aprendo e faço-o virar uma lagartixa! Ou quem sabe excremento de dragão, pois ai ele iria ter alguma função na medíocre vidinha chata dele. Tudo bem que a minha vida deve ser mais medíocre que a dele, afinal ele é o senhor James fodão Potter, e eu sou a simples Lily Evans, mas isso passa! Quando eu for a melhor curandeira do mundo e tiver um linda família e meus quatro filhos e o Potter for um solteirão com uma grande e nojenta barrigona de cerveja amanteigada, nós vamos vem quem é melhor.

Mas sabe, eu acho que minha mãe deve estar pensando um jeito de me escrever a carta, afinal, não é todo dia que ela me manda pra casa de um menino, por mais que seja repugnante, ele não deixa de ser um. E o mesmo menino acabou de me mandar a coruja fofa dele, é só a coruja é fofa, e eu vou colar aqui a 'cartinha' dele:

"_Meu amado Lírio,_

_Estou te mandando essa pequena nota, para lhe lembrar da nossa futura união estudantil. Espero que a sua linda cabeçinha ruiva não tenha se esquecido disso._

_Com o meu imenso amor,_

_Do sempre seu James Potter"_

Merlin do céu! Eu mereço... bom já viu né? Tenho que ir lá na minha '_união estudantil'_ com James Potter. ó Merlin me mate -

Beijinhos,

Lily.

_24 de Junho – Jardins._

Minha vida acabou de acabar. Merlin provou que me odeia. Minha mãe provou que só pensa no bem da Petúnia e aquele namorado gordo e com cara de broa de fubá dela. O Potter acabou de me provar que ele é insano. O Black acabou de me provar que ele é gostoso. A Ceci acabou de me falar que se eu não parar de olhar pro Black com essa cara de tarada/pervertida ela vai me sufoca até eu ficar da cor de rabo de lemori (fato que essa eu também não entendi, mas não vamos duvidar da Ceci). A Naty acabou de me provar que não é minha amiga do jeito que eu pensava. O Peter acabou de me prova que ele é um poço sem fundo. E o Rem me provou que é o ser mais fofo do universo.

Quer saber o porque de tudo isso? Bom, eu vou te dizer.

Minha vida acabou de acabar porque eu recebi a porcaria da carta da minha _amável_ mãe. Vou colar ela aqui e você vai entender:

"_Querida Lily,_

_Como vão as coisas por ai? Eu sei que você deve estar achando estranho eu te escrever sendo que espera que eu te veja amanhã. Mas então houveram mudanças de planos e você não irá mais passar aqui em casa comigo, seu pai, sua irmã e o amável namoradinho dela; a gente recebeu um convite de uma família tradicional bruxa convidando você a passar as férias de verão na casa de um coleguinha seu, e não tivemos como não aceitar. Que fique bem claro Lily, que nada que você fizer vai mudar os planos, pois nem seu pai e nem eu estaremos em casa, já que estaremos passando uma temporada na França visitando seus tios, e acredito que você não irá querer passar suas férias com Petúnia e seu namorado._

_Bom, está tudo certo para amanhã. Os pais do seu coleguinha irão buscar os dois e vocês irão direto para a casa deles em York. Você não quis sempre conhecer York? Então essa é sua chance minha querida. E lá você irá passar seus dois meses de férias lá._

_Então minha flor, é isso, mas nós nos veremos antes de você partir para o seu ano letivo. _

_Te amamos_

_Mamãe, papai e Túnia._

_PS: a família que você ira passar as férias, é a família Potter, do seu amiguinho James. Seja gentil com eles sim?_

_Mamãe."_

Não preciso nem mais explica o porque minha vida acabou né? Bom, a parte da Petúnia é que ela vai passar dois (dooooois!) meses com o namorado broa dela em casa, sem mais ninguém! Como isso? É alguém lá em cima não gosta de mim.

O Potter me provou que é um insano e que não se preocupa com a própria vida quando veio me perguntar se eu já tinha preparado as minhas malas para a temporada que eu vou passar na casa dele! Juro que eu teria matado aquela coisa se não fossem minhas amigas. Aa eu teria e James Dougie Potter teria o seu grande fim. Mas não o mundo conspira contra Lily Evans.

A parte de o Black me provar que ele é gostoso, digamos assim é o ponto alto do meu dia. Afinal não é todo dia que é o ultimo e tão esperado dia de aula, e por isso não é todo dia que o Black tira a sua camisa e vai nadar com a lula gigante. E Merlin que ponto alto do meu dia. E hey! O Black vai passar as férias na casa do Potter. É até que não vai ser tão ruim assim.

Bom, já está meio explicito o por que da Ceci querer me matar certo? Afinal, eu tava olhando pro Black com uma cara, digamos, não muito apropriada para o horário. E a Naty falou que não vai me defender porque eu vou passar as férias com o Rem. É mui amigas.

O Peter me provou que ele é um poço sem fundo porque enquanto seus amigos estão saltitante e sem camisa ele está comendo atrás de uma árvore uns vinte quilos de doce. Ótimo jeito de comemorar o fim das aulas não?

E para finalizar, o Rem me mostrou ser o cara mais fofo do mundo por que ele está sendo completamente compreensível, me falou que era apenas um jeito de eu ver o Potter com outros olhos (é, _super_ provável isso) e que as férias na casa do Potter são muito legais, que o senhor e a senhora Potter são uns amores. É minhas férias irão ser tudo – alegria alegria.

Bom, você deve estar se perguntando "Lily, até agora você não falou da sua prova de tranfiguraçao!". Bom é porque não tem o que falar. Eu fui otimamente bem.

Fazer o que né? É a vida!

E agora eu vou subir e arrumar as minhas malas. É Merlin tenho um grande dia amanha

Beijinhos

Lily

XxxxxX

**N/a:** gente, eu sei que eu falei que a att dessa fic ia ser rápida e tudo mais, porem eu tive um total bloqueio! Não vinha nada, eu apaguei esse cap umas 5 vezes. ' sorry mesmo viu?

xD

as reviews:

**Carol Potter: **brigada pelo elogio, e espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Desculpa pela demora sim? - bejos.

**Mel.Bel.louca: **Honey! Tnks pelos elogios, e espero que tenha gostado do cap \o/ beeejo

**Bel Black: **minha Lily é bem surtada neh? Cara eu acho as lilys surtadas as mais legais - e quanto as férias na casa do James, só no outro cap (666). Desculpa msmo pela demora de posta xD mas ta aqui não ta? - beeejo

Um beijo a todos que leram e espero que estejam gostando.

Não faz mal dexa comente viu? (A)

BeeeijOnes

Mady


End file.
